


Baby Liam

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry baby, Larry!Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam heard some upsetting things and he might have said something to make Harry cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Liam

“Liam! Get back here right now!”, Harry said in his most “parental” tone. Liam ran up the stairs and stopped at his bedroom to scream, “I hate you!” before slamming the door shut.

Harry stopped in his tracks, staring up the stairs with tears in his eyes. His son just stated that he hated him. What did he do?

Liam Styles-Tomlinson was his and Louis’ three year old son. He was biologically Louis’; he donated the sperm, but he was pretty much his and Harry’s son.

Harry took care of him while Louis was at work and he loved Liam like he was his own. Lately, though, Liam has been doing nothing but yelling at him and disobeying him.

He’s been doing the same thing to Louis and neither of them know what’s going on. He’s never said he hated them though, and for Harry to hear it directed at him, it broke his heart.

He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before walking downstairs, trying to forget it. Liam was just upset, he’ll get over it, right?

He started to clean up the house, picking up Liam’s toys and putting them away. That’s what started this whole thing.

He had simply asked Liam to put his toys away since they were all over the floor and Liam started to throw a tantrum. He threw his toys at Harry, screaming saying he wanted his Daddy. He always wants Louis lately.

He won’t even let Harry tuck him into bed anymore. He doesn’t want to do anything with Harry anymore, and fuck, it hurts but what can he really do?

He hasn’t told Louis any of this. Louis would probably just say he was over reacting and this is what kids do. Kids don’t just randomly say they hate their parents though.

He sniffled and wiped his cheeks, not realizing the tears were falling until his hands were wet with them. He sighed and finished cleaning up Liam’s toys, ignoring the ache in his heart was he went to go finish the dishes.

Louis would be home soon from work so hopefully he can get this all figured out. See what’s wrong with Liam.

While he was making dinner, he heard the front door and he blinked away the tears that were in his eyes. He’s been crying on and off all day.

He would effectively take his mind off everything and then he would see something that reminded him of Liam and he would remember those words, “I hate you!” and it would set him off into another fit of tears again. Liam hasn’t come out of his room since.

Harry felt arms snake around his waist and a kiss pressed to the back of his shoulder as Louis’ sweet, loving voice whispered, “Hi, lovely.” Harry set the spatula down and turned around to face Louis, not even hiding the broken look on his face.

Louis’ face fell and he moved his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks, “Baby, what’s wrong?” Harry looked down and sniffled, “Liam…”

Louis tensed up and he looked worried and cautious as he asked, “What about Liam? Is he okay?” Harry moved to grab Louis’ hands from his face and hold them in his own, nodding his head, “No, no. Liam’s fine. Just…”

Louis’ face held nothing but confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows, “Then what’s wrong?” Harry sighed and took a deep breath before whispering, “Liam said he hated me…”

Louis blinked for a second before smiling softly, “I’m sure he didn’t mean it, Haz.” Harry’s face must have showed that he expected that because Louis immediately asked, “I’ll go talk to him, okay? But I’m sure it’s nothing. He’s just been acting up lately.”

Harry kept silent so Louis kissed his cheek and headed for the stairs, taking off his jacket and draping it over the banister. He yawned and loosened his tie, heading up the stairs.

He knocked on Liam’s door before opening it, seeing him sitting on his bed, playing with this etch a sketch. He looked up and huffed before looking back down at the object in his hands, “I don’t want to talk.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and walked into the room, grabbing the toy from his hands and tossed it onto his desk, “Tough crap. We’re going to talk anyway.” Liam sighed and crossed his arms, staring at the floor.

Louis sat down next to him on his best and looked at him, “Liam? What’s wrong with you lately? Your Dad told me you said you hated him. What’s up with that?” Liam shrugged and started to kick his feet back and forth, “He’s not my Dad so I hate him. And I’m mad at you for keeping that from me.”

Louis gaped at him, surprised at this. He cleared his throat and asked, “Liam.. What are you talking about? Of course Harry’s your Dad.” Liam shook his head and looked up at him, “No he’s not. I heard you and him talking the other day and you got into an argument. You screamed that I wasn’t his child and he was crying and saying he couldn’t believe you brought that up.”

Louis looked down at his hands and forgot that Liam was brighter than most kids would be at three years old. He remembered things exactly the way they happened and could recite them like it was no problem.

Louis remembered that fight. Harry was complaining about having to pick up after Liam and how he was tired of not being able to go out when he wanted and Louis had screamed that Liam was not his and if he wanted to live, he could because he has nothing holding him back.

Except that wasn’t true. He has his marriage with Louis and Liam was still legally his. Plus, they both knew Harry didn’t really wanna leave; he loved both of them too much to do that.

Louis ran a hand over his face, knowing this talk would come soon but didn’t think it would be this soon and when Liam was this young. He placed his hand on Liam’s arm and looked down at him, “Li… Love, listen to me. Harry.. Is not your biological Dad.”

Liam looked up at him, confused as he asked, “What’s bio…bio..” Louis smiled slightly, “Biological. It means technically, he is not your Dad. You don’t have any physical characteristics which means you don’t look like him.”

Liam slowly nodded his head before looking up at him, “Is that why I have brown eyes like Aunt Cher and brown hair like you?” Louis smiled and nodded, running his hand through his son’s hair, “Yeah, buddy. That’s exactly why. But there is something you need to understand. Harry is your Dad, too. You may not look like him but honey, he loves you. He’s been there since you were born, love.”

Liam looked up at his father, “Really?” Louis smiled and got up, grabbed the photo album off of Liam’s book shelf full of nighttime stories.

He sat back down, pulling Liam onto his lap as he opened the book to the first page and pointed to a picture, “This was the first time you were held. And it was by your Dad.” Liam looked down at the picture of Harry holding him when he was a newborn.

He saw tears running down Harry’s cheeks in the picture and he looked back up at Louis, “Why is Dad crying?” Louis couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face as he heard Liam call Harry Dad again.

He bit his lip and rubbed Liam’s arm and before he could speak, a voice from the doorway said, “Because I was so happy to finally have my little boy brought into the world even if you weren’t really my own. I still loved you and I still love you now, Liam.” Liam crawled off of Louis’ lap and ran over to Harry, making grabby hands at him.

Harry picked Liam up and held him close as Liam hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, “I love you, Dad.” Harry smiled and rubbed Liam’s back, “I love you too, buddy.”

Harry felt another pair of arms around them both and he looked at Louis and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. They both pulled away, laughing as Liam shouted, “Gross! Stop!”

Louis grinned at him, “I love you, Haz.” Harry pressed their foreheads together, “I love you too, baby.”

Liam whined, “What about me?” They both laughed before attacking the squealing boy in kisses and love.


End file.
